


Their Relationship

by RikuAxel10



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuAxel10/pseuds/RikuAxel10
Summary: Side story based on how Rafe Adler and Neema Wolff(OC) met and got together as well as their fall.





	1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

 

(Neema’s POV)

 

When I first met Rafe Adler, I thought he was an asshole. I was 16 years old and still in high school, my class had been visiting a college that some of us may want to apply to and one of my friends had, quite literally, run into Rafe. I remember coming to her side, putting my arm in front of her and snapping at the taller man.

 

“Do you have any idea who I am?” he told me.

 

“I don’t give a rat’s ass about who you are. You do not get to talk to my friend like that without confronting me,” I retorted. The man sneered at me and left us alone. I really hadn’t known who he was until I heard gossip from other students around the college.

 

“Did you hear about how a high schooler got all up in Rafe’s face?”

 

“Yeah man. I’m surprised that that kid isn’t dead.” I remember scowling to myself at those rumors and thinking about what I might be expecting from this, “Rafe” fellow, until my friend placed a hand on my shoulder and brought me out of my thoughts.

 

“Rumors seem to spread fast,” she told me.

 

“Yeah,” I said, “why do they sound so surprised that I got in his face though?” My friend looked at me like I was crazy.

 

“Neema you seriously don’t know who that was?” she asked me. I gave her a blank stare.

 

“No Peggy I don’t know who that was,” I state. She told me his name was Rafael Adler, but he goes by Rafe. From her description, his family was not something that should have been messed with. And I just messed with them. From my understanding of what Peggy told me, I felt like I was going to be shot any second now. For the remainder of the tour I was often looking over my shoulder in case there would be someone there after my head.

 

I had been alright until we were getting ready to leave.

 

I saw Rafe approaching me. I had expecting him to pull a gun or a knife and kill me right then and there. I saw his hand outstretching towards me and I flinched, closing my eyes. When no pain came, I open one of them and look up at him. He looked confused and almost insulted.

 

“What did you think I was coming over here to hurt you?” he asked nonchalantly.

 

“From the rumors I have heard, yes. Yes I did think you were going to hurt me,” I admit. He scoffs, telling me he does have anger issues but he wouldn't hurt a child. I tell him I am no child.

 

“You’re from that high school that was visiting today aren’t you?” he asks; I tell him yes and he runs his fingers through his hair before extending his hand once more to me.

 

“Rafe Adler,” he says.

 

“Neema Wolff,” I respond and shake his hand. We stood there and talked for a moment, him asking me if I was thinking about coming here, what I would major and/or minor in(I was thinking history major with a music minor). He even asked me if I was going to try to do an internship while I was here. I told him yes but I didn’t know where I would go. Before I had to go, he handed me what looked like an index card with a number written on it in pen.

 

“You ever need that internship spot, let me know,” he says before shaking my hand again and walking off. I looked down at the index card and noticed it was his cell number. When I got back on the bus to return back to school, Peggy snatched the card from me. When she saw it was his cell number, she began teasing me that he liked me.

 

I only scoffed and settled down in my seat to relax, taking the card back from Peggy and stuffing it in my jacket pocket, telling her that he only wanted me to let him know if I wanted an internship if I were to go there.

 

We talked briefly about it, her telling me a few things I never knew about this Adler character; like about how his father ran some sort of business; until we decided to get some rest for the drive back.

 

As I closed my eyes, I felt intrigued by Rafe. Half of me wanted to see him again, the other half didn’t want anything to do with him.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

 

(Neema’s POV)

 

I had refrained from calling Rafe for as long as I could, the part of me that wanted nothing to do with him won over in the end. But it was until I had some history essay to write, I realized I needed help. I groaned at the thought of asking him for help but it was late and I needed to get it done.

 

I roll over onto my stomach and look at my computer, grabbing my phone and scrolling down to his number, pressing ‘call’ and setting it to speaker phone.

 

“Hello?” he answered.

 

“Hey, Rafe...it’s Neema...the uh...the brat that got in your face at the college?” I say. I hear him chuckle for a moment.

 

“I was starting to think you weren’t ever going to call. What do you need?” he asked. So I told him my problem. I wanted to do an essay on pirates for my history class but I couldn’t find much on them with the books I had and the sources I could find online. They were all mostly vague, especially about what I was looking for.

 

“And what makes you think I can help you with this?”

 

“You’re smart?” I state. Rafe went quiet for a moment before he asked me if I had a Skype. I told him that I did and I gave him my name. Not a moment later a contact request popped up and I accepted it once Rafe told me it was him. He said he would hang up and we would voice chat instead with a screen share so he could help me while I wrote.

 

He began to tell me about Henry Avery and his history. I took notes and the few times when I would write something wrong he would correct me. Once I had enough notes and references, I went to bid Rafe a goodnight but he said he wanted to stay on and watch me write the actual essay, not just the notes.

 

“Don’t you have your own work to do Rafe?” I asked him.

 

“It’s already done and I usually stay up late anyways.” So I let him stay on and watch. I had gotten far too focused on my writing I had barely even heard Rafe comment on how fast I type and how well I write. I thanked him and our conversation went quiet once more.

 

“I really appreciate the help Rafe,” I told him after turning in my essay, surprisingly early as we usually don’t have to turn it in until class starts. I stretch my arms over my head and let out a long yawn.

 

“I’ll let you go to bed Neema, you can stay up late when you get to college,” I heard him joke. I bid him a goodnight and shut off Skype before pushing my laptop under my bed and crawling inside my bed. I was going to have another long day tomorrow as me and a group of students from my class were going to visit another college. Even though we weren’t going to graduate for another year, everyone seemed stressed about finding a college.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

 

(Neema’s POV)

 

Weeks had passed since me calling Rafe for help on my essay(I got an A on it by the way), and we had begun to talk regularly whether it be through texting or over Skype. When Rafe wasn’t busy he would offer to help me with any sort of homework I had.

 

I would admit that I can call Rafe Adler my friend. Which didn’t help Peggy not tease me any less about him possibly having a crush on me. I never believed her though; I mean how could he? He’s in college, he probably already has a girlfriend, and plus he’s rich. Why on Earth would he want some 16 year old orphan who had nothing to her name?

 

Peggy seemed to leave it alone when I told her that. But it had gotten me to wonder, are we really friends?

 

(Rafe’s POV)

 

College had been going well for me. I couldn’t say that I had friends, but I was able to talk to people without too much bother. I was currently double majoring in history and business and luckily the work load wasn’t too hard.

 

I had been fine, until my father came to visit.

 

The memories from when I was a child, how he would put his hands on me...The wounds have disappeared over the years but I could still see them. I would recover and be fine for months at a time, and then he would walk back into my life and I would turn into a scared little child again. And I always dealt with it on my own.

 

It was Saturday. My father had returned home so he could go back to work right away instead of dealing with his inferior son.

 

I wanted to run and hide, but I had nowhere to go. My hand unconsciously reached for my phone and texted the one person who had treated me like a normal person.

 

“Are you busy?”

 

“No. Need something?”

 

“Are you able to go to the Starbucks near your school?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Meet me there?”

 

“Be there in about a half an hour. You want something from there?”

 

“Order me a Iced Chai Tea Latte with Soy? I’ll pay you back.”

 

“Don’t pay me back ;P”

 

I chuckled at that. I don’t know what made me text her but I felt like I needed someone who won’t judge me to be in my presence. I left my dorm room and grabbed my car, a black 2014 Jaguar and drove off towards Neema’s school. When she told me what school it was she went to I had looked it up to see where it was; surprisingly it wasn’t all that far away. Maybe an hour drive from campus if traffic was good.

 

The weather was cloudy. Just perfect to match my mood.

 

When I arrived at the Starbucks I looked around for Neema. I saw her sitting in the far corner of the shop, a black hoodie on with the hood up over her head. She looked nervous, like she was afraid of being there. I heard her name get called and she stood, walking over to the counter to grab two drinks. She immediately sat back down in her spot and placed what I could assume to be my drink across from her; she immediately latched her lips onto the straw of her drink and shoved her hands in her pockets of her hoodie.

 

I began to step closer to her, her eyes flitting around the room before she spotted me. I saw her smile into her straw and give me a little wave.

 

“You look cold,” I told her.

 

“It’ssupposed tuh rein todayh,” she told me. I just looked at her.

 

“...What?” I asked, not understanding what she said with the straw in her mouth. Neema giggled and sat back up straight in the seat.

 

“Sorry, sorry. It’s supposed to rain today. I just came prepared,” she says again. I told her it was clear over at the college.

 

We sat there and talked for a while. I could see that Neema had something on her mind. When I asked her, she tried to deny it, but I told her she was shifting in her seat and looking defensive.

 

“Why did you ask to meet here?” she asked before she began sucking at her vanilla bean with caramel drink again. I sighed, may as well tell her the truth.

 

“Had a run in with my father today. Just wanted someone to be around who wouldn’t judge me for who I am…” I muttered. I saw her hand reach over and touch mine; I flinched away, not expecting the contact. The look in her eyes was asking me if he had been hurting me. I cleared my throat.

 

“I just noticed that your eyes are two different colors,” I told her.

 

“Oh yeah...people used to tease me about it when I was younger…” she says, looking away from me.

 

“They’re beautiful.” I saw her look up at me from under her hood with a small smile.

 

CRASH.

 

We both flinched in our seats and looked outside. I hadn’t even noticed it was raining outside. The thunder had startled us.

 

“I should be getting home before it gets worse,” Neema muttered as she grabbed our empty cups and threw them away. I stood and offered to drive her home. I could see Neema hesitate for a moment before she accepted my offer. I led her to my car and once inside, I turned on the heater a little and let her tell me how to get to her home.

 

The drive was relatively quick but it seemed as we went, the rain only begun to come down harder. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Neema fall into her seat more, looking nervous. I was able to find a parking spot in her apartment complex and we quickly rushed upstairs to her home.

 

I saw her pull keys out of her pocket and unlock the door, opening it slightly. I began to bid her a goodbye and turn around before she grabbed my arm.

 

“Rafe,” she called. I tensed at her touching me.

 

“Stay with me? Please?”

 

“I don’t think your parents would enjoy me being here considering I am an adult,” I tell her.

 

“Considering they’re not alive anymore I don’t think it matters. So you could spend the night if you’d like.” I just give her a look. She was alone? No parents? I let her pull me inside and shut the door. Her apartment was small. A decent sized living room, a small kitchen, and what looked to be a bathroom and two bedrooms down the hall. I hung my coat on the coat rack by the door along with hers and I saw her flop on the couch and give a sigh.

 

I moved to sit beside her and I curiously asked her what happened to her parents. I watched as she took off the red beanie she had been wearing under her hood and her black hair came flopping out, sticking up in places. It was short, making her look a little bit like a boy.

 

“They were driving home one night in the rain. I was told they were rushing to get home to me I guess, I don’t know I was too little to remember them. Dad took a turn too fast and the car slipped. Went right over the side of a mountain.” As Neema talked she had a blank expression, like she didn’t care but wanted to, but couldn’t. Her head fell to the side, closer to me as she continued.

 

“I was put into an orphanage then and became a foster child. Had one family there, was put right back into the orphanage about a month later. I became too troublesome for them I guess then I was moved to the orphanage out here. Had a family for oh...a year. The man there hurt me, beat me a few times so I was taken from them and put back in the orphanage. Been there ever since,” she shrugged, “eventually I got tired of living there and ran away. The police found me and they brought me back. By then I told them I didn’t want to be here anymore. I guess they took pity on me and let me leave. Helped me find this place cheap enough, Government gives me money to survive as long as I’m doing good in school, been getting a few bucks here and there, playing music and attempting to do YouTubing…” she sighs; “I guess I’m just waiting for everything to fall apart again…”

 

I sat there and listened to her. She told me that that was why she wanted me to stay with her that night, so I wouldn’t have to drive home in the rain. As she sat there and let all that she told me sink in I could see her hand that was on the back of the couch trembling, like she was imagining something that would happen to me if I left tonight.

 

“Don’t want something to happen to you too Rafe…you’re my friend and I don’t want to lose you...” I scooted closer to her and reached down, pulling her face to look him in the eyes.

 

“I’m not going anywhere Neema,” I told her. It was that moment that I could see her eyes sparkling. She was trying not to cry at the thought of losing me. Both eyes were a jade green, one of them had a brown stripe going through it, making it look like a cat’s eye. I said they were beautiful before but now that I could truly see them...they were stunning.

 

I don’t know what dragged me to do this, but I leaned forward.

 

(Neema’s POV)

 

“I’m not going anywhere Neema,” I heard from Rafe. He was making me look at him. His eyes were caring, a turquoise brown...funny...turquoise was always a favorite color of mine…

 

A few strands of Rafe’s perfect hair had fallen out of place at some point. I reached up and stroked some of them back with the rest. There was something about his eyes that brought me closer to him.

 

And then our lips met.

 

A small brush of his lips on mine as if they were tasting just a small bit before they gently came together. I could smell Rafe’s scent; he smelt of the Dark Temptation Axe Body Spray, something I never really liked but it worked perfectly with him. I could feel him lean forward some to wrap an arm around my waist and bring me closer to him, the hand I had on his cheek kept me close to him as we parted. His own hand came up to cup at my cheek. I could feel his eyes peering into mine as if he was trying to figure out what my thoughts were.

 

We almost went in for another kiss when we realized what we were doing. I sat back against the couch, almost as quick as Rafe did and began apologizing. Rafe scratched at the back of his head before glancing back over at me.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked me.

 

“Yeah. You?” I respond. He nods, telling me that he was alright.

 

“Look, Neema, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me,” Rafe admitted, I could feel my heart beating hard in my chest as he spoke, “are we still friends?” I smile over at him and hold out a brofist.

 

“Yeah, we still friends,” I tell him; I smiled when he humored me and connected his fist with mine.

 

I stood from the couch and went into the kitchen to look for something to make for dinner. I called out whatever I had and finally Rafe just asked if we wanted to order out. He told me about this one pizza place that delivers that has some pretty good pizza. When I told him ‘sure,’ he took out his cellphone and ordered it, only stopping to ask me the address of my apartment as well as the number.

 

We sat down and Rafe offered to help me do my homework while he was here. I went to my room and grabbed my work, sitting down on the couch with Rafe(and a pile of books), and we went to work.

 

We worked for about an hour before the delivery man knocked on my door. I insisted on paying for it because Rafe was my guest, but he simply shushed me and handed the man the cash and had him go on his way.

 

“You know...I really could have payed for it Rafe,” I told him with a mouthful of cheese and bread. I whine a little when I feel him flick my forehead.

 

“Don’t talk with your mouthful,” he tells me. I stick my tongue out at him and we laugh.

 

Rafe and I continue working on my homework as if we were trying to get everything done by tonight. I hadn’t realized how hungry I was because Rafe and I had finished a whole pizza. Luckily we had a second one to start on.

 

Rafe and I had manage to finish everything tonight and it was only 11 PM. I cleaned up the living room a little bit and I went and grabbed spare blankets for Rafe, since he insisted on sleeping on the couch when I told him I would and he could have my room. I only left him when he was comfortable and bid him a goodnight.

 

As I lay down in my small bed and pulled the covers over my head, I couldn’t help but stay awake. I kissed Rafe. Why on earth did I kiss Rafe? And...why did I like it?

 

(Rafe’s POV)

 

I lay on Neema’s couch that was just a little too small for me to lay comfortably on but I made do. I was confused. Concerned. I wasn’t coming to see her so I could kiss her but that is what ended up happening. Isn’t that how most romances go though? But no, we couldn’t. We were friends! And I was an adult, we would be illegal even if I DID want her in that sort of way.

 

I lay on my back just looking up at the ceiling, wondering what she was doing. If she, like me, could not sleep because of what just happened. I turned over onto my side, facing the doorway and the table we had been working at and I tried to close my eyes to get some rest. If she had been upset by it, she would have made me leave. We can figure it out tomorrow.


End file.
